Cushman Memorial
Cushman Memorial is located on Plymouth Burial Hill in Plymouth, Massachusetts and is dedicated to Robert Cushman (1577-1625) and his family - people were very influential in organizing the 1620 voyage of Mayflower and its pilgrim passengers to settle Plymouth Colony. is a granite column, twenty-five feet high, and it is by far the most conspicuous monument on "Burial Hill" in Plymouth MA. People Honored * Robert Cushman (1577-1625) - Organizer of Pilgrim trip. Came to Plymouth Colony in 1621 on the [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]], stayed for 14 days and returned back to England to further organize business affairs for the colony. He died in the great plague there in 1625. * Thomas Cushman (1608-1691) - Son of Robert, came to Plymouth in 1621 on the [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]] with his father at age 14 and stayed there leaving a great posterity. * Mary Allerton (1616-1699) - Came to Plymouth as a four year old child with her family on the Mayflower. Last surviving person of the original pilgrims. Memorial Inscriptions ROBERT CUSHMAN, Fellow exile with the Pilgrims in Holland, Afterwards their chief agent in England, Arrived here IX November, MDCXXI, With Thomas Cushman his son: Preached IX-. December, His memorable sermon on "the Danger of self-love And the sweetness of true friendship:" Returned to England XIII December, To vindicate tho enterprise of Christian emigration; And there remained in the service of the Colony Till MDCXXV, When, having prepared to make Plymouth His permanent home. Memorial West side He died, lamented by the forefathers as "their ancient friend, - who was as their right hand with their friends the adventurers, and for divers years had done and agitated all their business with them to their great advantage." "And you, my loving friends, the adventurers to this plantation, as your care has been first to settle religion here before either profit or popularity, so, I play you, go on. -- I rejoice -- that you thus honor God with your riches, and I trust you shall be repaid again double and treble in this world, yea, and the memory of this action shall never die." DEDICATION OF THE SERMON. Memorial South side THOMAS CUSHMAN Son of Robert, died X December, MDCXCI, Aged neatly LXXXIV years. For more than XLII years he was Ruling Elder oú the First Church in Plymouth, By whom a tablet was placed to mark his grave on this spot, Now consecrated anew by a more enduring memorial. MARY widow of Elder Cushman, and daughter of Isaac Allerton, Died XXVIII November, MDCXCIX, aged about XC years, The last survivor of the first comers in the Mayflower. Memorial East side Erected by The descendants of Robert Cushman In memory of their Pilgrim Ancestors, XVI September, MDCCCLVIII. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1599263998/maintourvacationA/ Mayflower and Her Passengers] by Caleb Johnson - Genealogical research on all Mayflower pilgrims. 292 pages (Pulb 2006). * Wikipedia:National Monument to the Forefathers * MainTour Plymouth Village * SeeplyMouth.com - Local Attractions * Mayflower Compact - Mayflower Historical Society * Society of Mayflower Descendants * Familypedia:Plymouth Colony Category: Plymouth Colony Category: History of Massachusetts Category: Massachusetts cenotaphs Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Cushman in Massachusetts Category:National Historic Landmarks in Massachusetts Category:Buildings and structures in Plymouth, Massachusetts